The inventors of the present disclosure have proposed models of two-terminal memory devices that they expect to operate as viable alternatives to various memory cell technologies, such as metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) type memory cells employed for electronic storage of digital information. Models of memory cells using two-terminal memory such as resistive-switching memory devices among others, are believed by the inventors to provide some potential advantages over purely non-volatile FLASH MOS type transistors, including smaller die size, higher memory density, faster switching (e.g., from a relatively conductive state to a relatively non-conductive state, or vice versa), good data reliability, low manufacturing cost, fabrication-compatible processes, and other advantages, for example.